


Coming to Get You

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Adam swallows his pride and gives Gansey a call.





	Coming to Get You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Stay there. I'm coming to get you." for your choice of TRC characters.

It took Adam what felt like fifteen solid minutes to press the call button on his cell phone. He almost had to trick himself into doing it – had to let his mind slide off it just enough, and then pounce before he could start dreading it again.

The dial tone snapped off on the second ring.

“Hello?” came Gansey’s voice from the other end of the line, sounding much too alert for a quarter past midnight. “Adam?”

“Hey, Gansey,” Adam sighed. “Is Ronan around?”

He would have called Ronan directly, if the asshole had ever given a cell phone more than a disdainful glance in his life.

“Asleep,” Gansey replied, “or pretending to be. Everything okay?”

“Uh.”

Adam grimaced. It wasn’t okay; he was sitting on the sidewalk in front of the gas station he had sprinted to, drenched in sweat and holding an Icee to the mottled bruise blossoming across his jaw. It wasn’t okay, but knowing that was one thing. Saying it was another.

“Been better,” he conceded. “Listen, you know the Shell off Ridge Road?”

“Say no more,” Gansey said, and in spite of himself Adam felt a bit lighter. “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”


End file.
